


Please slap me

by ZhengXu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhengXu/pseuds/ZhengXu
Summary: Felix tried to find a quiet place to masturbate after his members slapped him as a punishment for being the loser of a game but company finds him
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 76





	Please slap me

**Author's Note:**

> I love felix and minho this is primarily all for just the plot! I dont wish any pain for felix i hope hes happy and healthy

It was a normal day with straykids they finished up a little game to be aired. And felix lost resulting in all the members having to slap his wrist 

And its all fun and games but felix was feeling horny today, and felix is specifically interested in pain

He likes it, hes a masochist if you wanna be technical but he doesn't every admit that, hes a idol you dont ever tell anyone stuff like that openly 

But it doesn't change the fact that he had to pretend he didnt like the feeling of all his members causing him pain as a punishment because he failed 

It happened a few minutes prior and they wrapped up the episode thank god but felix had to run off to take care of his problem that in his pants waiting to be touched 

He could feel the rough fabric of the jeans rubbing against his tip and that was extremely uncomfortable but at the same time felt really good rubbing his tip raw 

Hes just trying find somewhere he can take care of his problem without anyone paying attention to him since all his members looked busy so he decided he would just go into one of the changing rooms 

They dont lock for safety but he figured who would follow him into a changing room that says occupied 

Felix relaxes against the wall pulling down his pants and letting his dick breathe 

He loved the way the air felt cold against it, precum smeared across the top 

He started to think back to his members grabbing him by the wrists so they could slap them, felix was om his knees below them so they could get a better grip on his wrists 

The thought was so hot to him, thinking back to the hardest slap which happened to be from minho

Leaving his wrists red and sore and still were

Felix could feel his dick getting harder at the thought 

He started stroking slowly letting the thoughts fill his head 

"Hhhh..ah minho" felix was quietly moaning his name teasing himself slowly cause he didnt wanna finish fast he wanted to tease himself so harshly that he would beg himself to go faster 

As he was thinking about maybe going faster he reached over to his pocket to pull out a pocket knife he keeps for protection

He takes some precum and lubes up the closed knife to slide into his ass 

Since he liked pain he really didn't prepare himself at all and just forced it in earning a wince of pain and a small moan that felix didnt realize was louder than he thought so he slowed down his stroking and waited for an all clear 

Only a few seconds later there was a knock on the door, it was minho 

"Everything okay?" Minho asked ear against the door 

"Y-yeah im all good" felix panted out embarrassed 

But the hesitation made minho come in anyway only to see a terrified felix dick in hand pocket knife sticking out his ass, on his knees looking up at minho 

Minho was quiet but something in his body clicked 

"Minho please dont say anything to the members just, just go and leave me be" felix said releasing his dick and standing up to cover up his body to hide from minho out of embarrassment 

Minho wasn't leaving though, he wanted to destroy felix, seeing him look to pitiful on his knees infront of him 

"On your knees" minhos voice wasn stern 

"What?" Felix said staring at minho terrified but turned on 

"The fuck did I say felix, on your knees" he was demanding 

And felix was gonna comply, felix wanted this to happen for so long "yes sir" felix says kneeling down on his knees again for minho

Minho backed up against the door to keep it shut and unbuckleing his pants 

"Come on slut, you look like you want it i heard you moan my name" 

Felix looked up at minho from below, minhos dick hard and poking at his underwear 

Felix came alittle closer, pulling down minhos underwear slowly letting his dick bounce as the fabric released it 

Felix took minhos dick in his hands stroking slowly but minho didn't like that and grabbed felix by the hair jerking his head back and spitting on his face 

This had felix's dick ready to cum already, the pain from minho holding his hair to tightly and minhos spit running down felixes cheek 

Felix couldn't help to moan slightly as minho jerked his head back 

"Look how pitiful you are slut, already dripping just from me spitting on you" "youre disgusting" 

Felix had a tear running down his cheek from pleasure 

"Please, slap me minho" felix said gently eyes looking up past minhos dick and right into minhos eyes 

Minho grabbed his hair tighter making felix whimper 

"You gotta earn that right bitch" minho said shoving his dick down felix's throat roughly earning a gag from felix eyes red and watering 

"Come onnn, take it" minho said holding felixes head down against his dick until felix could control his gag occasionally thrusting slowly feeling felix's tight throat around his dick 

"What a good slut" minho said pulling out and immediately slapping felix roughly after

Felix was a mess, he felt like he was in heaven like it was a dream 

"You like that huh, being used and abused by me, letting my drill your throat with my dick" minho grabbed felix by the neck choking him harshly blood going to felixs face 

"Answer me whore" minho's glare looked deadly 

"Y-yes sir" felix choked out 

"Good boy" minho said choking felix for a few more seconds until his vision went hazy and releasing him letting him breathe for a few more seconds and the bringing felixes head back to his dick 

"Lets finish this up huh cockslut?" Minho grabbed felix's hair again and set the pace for him thrusting into felix's mouth repeatedly 

"Fuckkkkk" minho breathed out making felix bob faster on his cock tears running down felixes eyes and a puddle of leaking cum below felix's dick

"Im gonna cum, slut..." minho said and then holding felix's head down on his dick and coming down his throat with a heavy moan

He jerked felix's head off his dick "youre fucking disgusting you know that" he said and slapped felix across the face having felix hit the floor 

Minho pressed his shoe against felix's aching dick pressing slower and harder 

"Cum for me baby" minho said with a sinister smile on his face sending felix over the edge and coming against himself 

"Thank you..." felix said out of breath panting against the floor 

"Youre welcome felix, you should uh, let me know if you need this again" minho said helping felix clean himself up and playing with his hair until felix was ready to leave.


End file.
